


Thinking Bad, Feeling Good

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: Arin’s been harboring feelings for you for awhile now, and tonight he finally chose to do something about it. ‘Something’ is masturbating.





	Thinking Bad, Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> I literally fucking hate how this came out but have it I guess

Arin knew that it wasn’t your fault, that you couldn’t help how you looked. He has nothing but respect for you and your choices, really he does, but honestly who gave you the right to look so damn good today?

What you wore hugged you perfectly snug and all day at the office Arin could see the curve of your hips and shape of your ass, which really wasn’t fair. Of course he had complimented you on the outfit with red cheeks and everything, and so had everyone else that was in the Grump Space that day. Dan even gave you a long whistle as you walked by, sparking laughs all around and a tight feeling in Arin’s chest.

When he got home, the tightness hadn’t left his heart nor his jeans. The guilt for harboring these kinds of feelings for one of his best friends is strong, strong enough that at first Arin decides to ignore the cries of his boner and focus on something else. It’s not that he wasn’t allowed to think of you that way besides it being kind of creepy, Suzy had figured out his feelings for you a long time ago and they had talked about it thoroughly, coming to the decision Arin could date you if he wanted. Hell, if you were interested and when things got settled between you and Arin, Suzy was up for being with you too. Not that you knew that, the man was still too much of a coward to do anything about his crush. Suzy encouraged him always, doing the most silly things like leaving you two alone in rooms together, but that never really helped anything. The man hadn’t gone out with anyone besides his wife in years, he was rusty to the game of dating. Where would he start? But most importantly, were you even interested in the first place? So many questions that frankly, Arin didn’t want to think about right now.

Playing Overwatch didn’t solve anything, only made his boner worse, which Arin should have seen coming with the hot girls and tense gameplay. Suzy wouldn’t be home today, so he couldn’t get rid of it that way, not that he would want to. Arin would admit he had a lot of faults, but fucking his wife with his boner for another person wasn’t going to be one of them.

When Arin looked at the clock he knew it was late enough that he could go to bed, which was his only option at this point. Well, not his only option, but the only one he wanted to do. But he had forgotten how fucking hard it is to fall asleep while you’re erect, and now he’s faced with that as he continues to toss and turn in the dark, making sure not to touch his dick, and it was agonizing.

This wasn’t working, clearly.

With a heavy sigh Arin rips the covers off of him, laying flat on his back with his body spread out across the bed. There was no way to avoid this, was there? So as Arin gives into the want, the need coursing through him as he palms himself over his boxers, he wants to blame you. Blame you for being so damn attractive, for being everything Arin wants without even knowing or trying. But he knows it’s not your fault, you were just being your amazing self, it was Arin with the problem, with the boner.

He tries to stop thinking about his internal conflict as he continues to rub himself, slowly letting his body relax and get in the mood. Arin didn’t like forcing himself into pleasure, if he was going to do this he wanted to do it right. So he stops his movements, as much as his body begs him not to while he closes his eyes to think.

Immediately his thoughts go to you, which isn’t surprising.

Arin thinks about that outfit you wore today first. Thinks about when you had to bend over to grab your bag and gave him a clear view of your plush ass that he just wanted to squeeze and hold. He wanted… he wanted to grab your ass as he pulled you flush on top of him, having your legs straddle him. You would bite at his neck, and Arin would tell you to pull on his hair. As you pulled he would kiss you, his hands running up and down your thighs teasingly, making you squirm.

Wow. That’s… that’s a lot more than Arin expected, and if he wasn’t into this before he sure is now. His hand quickly places itself over his cock again, he puts pressure down as he rolls his hips up slowly, teasing himself. Arin imagines it’s you he’s rutting against, his mind returning back to his fantasy. He’d grind up against you right where it counts and you’d moan. What do you sound like? Do you sound needy and high pitched, or do you draw it out long and low? How much would it take to have Arin make you beg for him, for his cock?

Groaning, Arin shoves his boxers off his legs, kicking them off before reaching for the lube in the drawer. He gets a decent amount, just enough to lather over his dick and let his hand run down the shaft nice and smooth. The young man sighs, his head falling back onto the pillows as he strokes himself leisurely.

You would be so warm inside, so tight around him. Just to help his fantasy Arin tightens his grip over himself, biting his lip as he imagines it further. Imagines you bouncing on top of him, your breath coming out short and hasty as your hands drift back up to his hair. Arin’s free hand quickly laces into the long strands, pulling it as he imagines you would. He can’t stop the low ‘oh’ that comes out deep from his chest.

His hand stills as Arin thrusts up into his hand, fucking it like he wants to fuck you. Hard, fast, passionate. God, he’d smother you with his hands and lips as you rode his dick, whispering such dirty things in your ear, lewd enough that you would blush harder than you already were. You were so cute when you blushed and Arin loves to be the reason for it.

Fuck, he was going to cum. He was going to cum, all over his hand and belly. Arin lets himself moan freely, the sound coming out rough and deep from his throat as his cock twitches in his hand, cum spurting out in big bursts. His hips kept moving up, rolling to get out everything he could before his body came to a slow. Slumping against the mattress Arin sighs, taking his hand away from himself to reach for the tissues.

God, he fucking came everywhere, but at least it didn’t get on the sheets. Once he has himself back in order, his boxers back on his hips and clean of sweat and cum Arin relaxes into the bed again. Exhaustion was quickly coming over him, muddling his thoughts. He’d never came to the thought of you before, he’d never let himself, but that’s changed now. Maybe Suzy was right, he thinks. You deserve to know how Arin is feeling, and the fight of hiding his feeling was taking a toll on him, he knew.

Plus, if being with you was anything like his fantasy, it would definitely be worth it in the end. That is, if you felt the same way. We’ll see.


End file.
